leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mary (EP139)
---- Mary (Japanese: カレン Karen) is a character of the day who appeared in Mild N Wooly!. While , , and were taking a break from their adventures, Mary's (nicknamed "Fluffy") showed up to steal 's electricity. This lured in other Mareep to do the same thing as well, until Mary's mom Ellen intervened. Using her 's electricity, all the Mareep stopped absorbing Pikachu's electric attacks and followed them back home. Back at their home, Ellen explained that because Mary was daydreaming about the local tournament all of the time, she didn't pay enough attention to their herd of Mareep, which allows them to roam free. When Ash was eager to enter the tournament (which he couldn't since he doesn't live in the valley), Mary wanted to join as well, but Ellen refused and said that if she couldn't control the Mareep, there was no way she could battle in the tournament. During the evening, she was seen training her own Mareep's attacks. Ash complimented her that she had done a good job raising it. Suddenly, she requested a battle with Ash's Pikachu, and he accepted. As her Mareep and his Pikachu battled, Ash commanded his Pikachu to stop battling because he saw Mareep was getting tired. As Mary's Mareep continued to battle, it collapsed due to using too much energy during the day, as Ash explained. At home, while alone at her room, Mary apologized to Mareep because she was thinking about winning and not thinking about its condition first. She made a vow that she would always think about its feelings first. Late at night, Ellen (along with Ash and his friends) took out all of the Mareep outside so they could obtain electrical energy from a thunderstorm to make their fleece perfect during the Mareep Festival. While gaining electricity, showed up and stole all of them. As they tried to get them back, Ellen's Raichu used , starting up a fire in Team Rocket's balloon after being short-circuited. Wanting to help, Mary thought of having all of the Mareep to use their attacks on her own Mareep. Fluffy absorbed all of their electricity, which made its attacks more powerful. The group's effort sent Team Rocket blasting off again. The next day, Ellen gave Mary her old Poké Ball so that she could use Mareep in the festival. Everyone rooted for Mary during her first battle, but the outcome was not shown. Pokémon This listing is of Mary's known Pokémon in the : . Among Ellen's flock of Mareep, Fluffy is distinguished by the bell and ribbon it wears around its neck. Like other members of its species, it has the potential to absorb electricity from the weather and from other Pokémon. By harnessing this electricity, its electrical attacks have increased power. This contrast in Fluffy's strength is shown when comparing its battle with Ash's Pikachu and its battle with : in the first battle it tired easily; in the second battle it had boosted electricity from Ellen's flock and was able to send Team Rocket blasting off. Mary and Fluffy have a strong bond. When Mary realized that she was not caring for Fluffy properly, she reneged on her ways. With improved strategy, Mary and Fluffy were able to compete in the Mareep Festival. Fluffy's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三田ゆう子 Yuko Mita |en=Kerry Williams |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |es_la=Alondra Hidalgo |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pl=Magda Ostolska}} Trivia * Mary's name appears to come from the English-language nursery rhyme , which is about a young girl with a pet sheep. Mareep's name is also originated from the same rhyme. **In Castilian Spanish and German dubs, shares the name with DJ Mary, in that languages, Rosa and Margit respectively Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Margit (Johto) fr:Marie (Johto) it:Mary (Johto) ja:カレン